First Night
by Tea Pocchi
Summary: Setelah tiga bulan lamanya menjalin kasih, akhirnya Amon dapat memiliki Kaneki seutuhnya, tepat di malam Natal. AmoNeki/R18/Warning! PWP, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Boy's Love, Humu, dan sebangsanya.


_First Night_

 _Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui_

 **Warning! Fik ini merupakan fik slash, atau yaoi, atau Boy's Love, atau maho, atau hvmv, atau gay, dan seterusnya.** **Mengandung konten dewasa, anak baik jangan baca fik ini, ya. Masih nekat mau baca? Jangan, nak. Toyong. Ini asupan buat saya yang haus akan AmoNeki, kok.**

 **Mengandung Lime, Lemon, PWP, OOC, mungkin? Yaoi content, de el el.**

.

.

 _Udah baca rating, 'kan?_

.

.

 _Jangan bandel!_

.

...

.

.

Malam itu terasa sunyi. Jalanan juga terlihat sepi, hanya ada tumpukan salju tebal menutupi hampir semua permukaan jalan. Ya, di musim dingin seperti ini kebanyakan orang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya menghangatkan dir di dalam _kotatsu_ sembari menonton televisi, makan _nabe_ , atau bermain kartu. Lagipula ini malam Natal.

"Hmmphh..."

Kaneki Ken meremas fabrik putih milik pemuda di hadapannya dengan pelan. Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan, kemudian tertutup.

Amon Koutarou makin memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya melesak masuk, mengbsen deretan gigi Kaneki—menginvasi mulut mahasiswa Kamii University itu dengan nafsu. Kaneki mendesah tertahan ketika lidah itu menyapa langit-langitnya, menciptakan kesan geli bagi Kaneki.

Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir Kaneki ketika Amon mengajaknya untuk beradu lidah. Kaneki yang masih polos, tentu saja kalah telak. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia membiarkan Amon menjelajah mulutnya.

Menyadari akan kebutuhan oksigen yang sangat penting, Amon menghentikan invansinya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa senti, menatap wajah sang kekasih yang kini memerah.

"Ciuman pertama?"

Amon bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Kaneki yang masih terengah-engah, sibuk mengatur napas agar kembali normal. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kaneki, penasaran dengan segala perubahan ekspresi pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Y-Ya..." Kaneki mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lukisan abstrak yang terpampang di bilik tengah, malu.

"Oh, benarkah?" Amon tertawa kecil, semburat merah terpampang di wajah rupawannya. "Itu artinya aku yang pertama ya." ibu jarinya mengusap saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir Kaneki dengan lembut—membuat wajah Kaneki memanas.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini ciuman pertama mereka selama menjalin kasih 3 bulan terakhir ini. Ya, selama mereka pacaran, mereka hanya sebatas mencium dahi dan pipi. Itu karena Kaneki masih sangat polos, dan juga Amon yang terbilang kikuk.

"Begitulah," Kaneki menggaruk pipinya canggung, menatap Amon dan lukisan secara bergantian, wajahnya panas.

Salju turun semakin lebat, membuat permukaan kaca jendela mengembun. Udara dingin masuk dengan tidak sopannya melalui celah ventilasi. Amon melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk Kaneki, menghirup aroma _citrus_ yang melekat di tubuh pemuda itu.

Dengan ragu, Kaneki melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Amon, ia memejamkan mata ketika wakil direktur CCG _Corp_ itu menggigit lehernya kecil, kemudian menghisapnya.

"Nghh..." Kaneki mati-matian menahan desahan agar tak terlontar dari mulutnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia masih terlalu awam untuk urusan ciuman, apalagi seks.

"Keluarkan saja, jangan malu. Hanya ada kita berdua disini." ucap Amon seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kaneki. Ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menandai setiap inci tubuh Kaneki, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar leher jenjang pemuda berusia 19 tahun tersebut.

Jari-jari Amon membuka kancing baju Kaneki dengan cekatan, melempar kemeja itu ke arah sembarang. Kaneki hanya bisa pasrah dengan bibir setengah terbuka ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah meliuk-liuk di _nipple_ nya.

Sensasi apa ini? Geli. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perut Kaneki. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, tampak menikmati perlakuan sang pujaan hati.

"Ah..." Kaneki meremas seprai putih ketika Amon menghisap kedua _nipple_ nya. Tak lama kemudian, Amon menghentikan aktivitas menghisapnya, kemudian menatap Kaneki penuh arti.

"Kaneki, kau yakin? Jika kau belum siap, aku tak apa. Aku hanya tak mau kau menyesal nantinya. Jadi—"

"Aku siap!" potong Kaneki mantap. "Lagipula aku tak akan hamil setelah kita melakukan 'itu', 'kan?"

"Pfft..." Amon tertawa lepas ketika mendengar ucapan Kaneki, membuat Kaneki terpesona akan wajah sang _seme_ , terlihat begitu...natural?

"Kau benar-benar polos, Kaneki. Aku jadi ingin melahapmu sampai habis."

Wajah Kaneki memanas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Amon menanggalkan celana Kaneki, membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Udara dingin menyapa bagian bawahnya. Kaneki bergidik ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyapa daerah pribadinya dengan lembut.

"A-Amon-san..." Kaneki menutup wajahnya malu, " _S_ - _Sumimasen_ ,"

Amon tersenyum kecil, kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengulum junior Kaneki. Kepalanya naik turun, membuat Kaneki terhanyut dalam kenikmatan. Ia menjambak suraian hitam Amon dengan lembut.

Amon melepaskan kulumannya ketika merasa kejantanan Kaneki berdenyut, membuat Kaneki menelan kecewa.

Amon turun dari tempat tidur, terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu di laci nakas, sebuah botol? _Lotion_? Entahlah, Kaneki penasaran.

"Itu apa?" tanya Kaneki polos ketika Amon melumuri tangannya dengan _lotion_.

"Ini pelumas," ucap Amon seraya meratakan lotion tersebut ke jari-jarinya. "Gunanya agar mempermudah aksesku menuju dirimu saat melakukan hubungan intim."

Sebenarnya Kaneki masih belum paham betul maksud dari ucapan Amon, tapi biarlah...

To,h nanti dia akan tahu sendiri.

"Mengangkanglah," perintah Amon.

"E-Eh?"

Kaneki—dengan wajah lugu menuruti, ia melebarkan kedua kakinya, membiarkan bagian bawahnya terekspos bebas.

"Semua perlu persiapan, ini mungkin akan sedikit sakit. Tahanlah." Kaneki mengangguk.

Satu jari memasuki lubang Kaneki, tak terasa apapun. Amon memasukkan jari yang kedua, Kaneki menggeliat tak nyaman.

"R-Rasanya aneh!" Kaneki protes ketika merasakan jari panjang Amon memasuki dirinya. Entah itu pengaruh _lotion_ atau bukan, tapi rasanya panas.

"Tahan, Kaneki." Amon memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, membuat Kaneki terbelalak.

"Akh! _I-Ittai_!" Kaneki mengerang. Rasanya seperti ditusuk _kagune_ Rize.

...

Oke, lupakan poin terakhir.

Amon melumat bibir Kaneki, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang guna menghapus rasa sakit di bagian bawah, sementara jari-jarinya bergerak-gerak di dalam sana, berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Kaneki.

"Ah! D-Disana!" tubuh Kaneki menggelinjang, rasanya seperti disengat listrik. Amon menyeringai, jari-jarinya membentuk _zigzag_ , terus menyentuh titik terdalam Kaneki, membuat Kaneki mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Ketiga jari dicabut perlahan, Amon menanggalkan pakaian dan celananya. Kaneki menatapnya dengan mata sayu, wajah merona, dan bibir bengkak yang setengah terbuka, dadanya naik-turun.

Ia melumuri kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan _lotion_ tadi. Kaneki mendelik, itu terlalu besar... yang benar saja!

"Itu... akan dimasukkan ke dalam? T-Tidak akan muat!" ucap Kaneki takut-takut. Amon tersenyum kecil, tak menggubris, dilebarkannya kaki Kaneki.

"Bersiaplah, Kaneki." Kaneki menutup kedua matanya takut, Amon mendorong pelan tubuhnya, berusaha menyatukan dirinya ke dalam Kaneki.

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Kaneki merasa penuh. Sakit, namun berujung nikmat ketika Amon menyentuh titik terdalamnya berulang kali.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan seks di apartement Amon Koutarou. Dengan ranjang sebagai saksi bisu mereka, Amon menghujani Kaneki dengan kenikmatan bercinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaneki." satu kecupan di dahi mengakhiri kegiatan mereka malam itu. Keduanya sama-sama mengantuk setelah ereksi berkali-kali, Amon melepas kejantanannya, menarik selimut, kemudian tertidur sembari memeluk Kaneki, Kaneki kesayangannya.

"Terimakasih, Kaneki."

.

.

Entahlah, sekedar penghilang jenuh di malam yang sepi, maaf apabila ada kesalahan selama membaca fik ini.

.

...ada yang OTP-nya sama? /krik

.

Review?


End file.
